Lonely
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: A storm was approaching tonight. No one in their right mind woulld want to be out in such a weather. All, except one. One that had no where to go. No friends. No family. No one. R/R please!


**Eh... I don't know where this story came from. I should be working on The Dream and the other ones but, I had no inspirations... Besides, I'm having issues now aren't I... I've been doing too much angst. Oh well, hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings:**

**- Major Angst**

**- Character death**

**- OOC**

**- Third person POV**

* * *

Lonely

The clouds were dark as the sky threatened to send rain upon Domino City. Due to the bad weather, everyone was inside with their families, sitting around a fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate enjoying the warmth of their home. The downpour started, and in two minutes the city was centimetres deep in water. The rain came down hard. A storm was approaching tonight. No one in their right mind would want to be outside in this weather. All, but one. One that had nowhere to go. No friends, no families, no one.

He was soaked in the rain. His purple eyes held nothing but sadness and despair. His tanned face had scratches and a few bruises. His arm had a deep wound and was bleeding severely His shoes squelched as he stepped into a puddle. His faded black jeans, wet with a big, gaping hole on one knee. His vibrant, tri-coloured hair stuck to his face. His shirt sleeves rolled up, hands in his pockets. He looked to the ground as he sighed, slightly limping along the sidewalk.

His eyes gazed up into the sky, the rain falling on his face and into his eyes, causing them to sting and turn red. He wiped his eyes with his wet handkerchief as he walked, unsure of where he was headed. So lost. So alone. The world of troubles lingering on his shoulders, refusing to move, refusing to let him be free.

He continued his long walk to nowhere There was no one on the streets, except for the moon and the dim light that the lamppost gave off to give him some sort of company.

The walk was silent and gave off an eerie feeling. He looked up and took a look around. He felt so out of place. He hadn't done anything to deserve this, but yet... yet... they all left him. Alone, lost. To fend for himself. How could he have been so foolish, he was granted the wish to move on into the afterlife where he deserved to be. But yet, he chose to stay, thinking that they would always be there for him. How foolish he had been. He slammed his fist into a nearby lamppost, sending streams of tears from his eyes and down his face.

Why? Why did it happen to him? What was his fault? He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this.

But then again, maybe it was. Maybe he was too overprotective of Yugi. Yugi was older now. Maybe he was suffocating in all the affection he was getting?

No. That couldn't have been it.

He slid to the base of the lamppost not caring that he was sitting in water. He pulled his knees close to his chest, hiding his face in them, his arms covering his head sobbing quietly.

___- Flashback -_

___Yugi was having a birthday party. He had decided to go out and get Yugi a special gift. He had left early in the morning, searching for his wonderful present at the mall that Yugi and the others would go to._

___He walked around for a few hours, unsure of what to get him until he spot it. It was on a shelf that he had just spotted through the window of a nearby store. He went in and up to the small, glass figurine. It had a pyramid like shape to it. It was extremely detailed. It reminded him of the millenium puzzle that was now long gone with the other items._

___But what made him want it so much was the words carved into it._

___Best Friends Forever._

___He had decided to get it no matter what the cost. Two minutes later, he was fifteen dollars short but had a wonderful present for his dearest friend. It was in a small gold box. Since he didn't have anything to put it in, he had to hold it in his hands. He hoped maybe this would make Yugi talk to him again. Maybe they could be as close as they were before. He can hope, right?_

___He then walked out of the store but then saw the dark clouds above him. It was quite a long walk back to the shop but he assumed if he ran, he would get there faster and hope he doesn't get drenched._

___For safety, he tucked the present away in his jacket as he began his run home. But unfortunately, luck was not on his side that day because after a few seconds the rain came down. At first it was gentle, but in the next three minutes it was an all out storm._

___He couldn't even see ahead of him as he ran and accidently crashed into a few people. But unknown to him at that moment, he crashed into the 'wrong' people._

___He mumbled a quick apology as he tried to go around him before an arm grabbed his shoulder that spun him around._

___"Watch where you're goin' kid!" The gruff voice said._

___"I- I'm sorry." Was the small reply. He flinched when the man who was holding his shoulder squeezed harder._

___"Sorry is just not gonna work for us kid." The man said teasingly._

___The others were then closing in, but he could not see the faces since it was so dark._

___Their laugh was sickening as they made a circle around him, blocking him from any source of escape._

___"W-what do you want?" He asked._

___It wasn't that he was scared of these men. It was the fact the he was out in the freezing rain._

___The man then looked at him hand that was shoved in his jacket. The one holding the present._

___"What do you have there?" The man said, reaching to grab what he was holding. The man grabbed his arm, pulling it away from his hold. He struggled, refusing to let the bully take what was his. He would have won that struggle too if the other gang members haven't had interfered._

___They held onto his hand as one of them pried the golden box away from him. The leader of them all looked at it deviously as he shook it._

___"No! You'll break it!" He cried out, the others still holding his arms in place._

___The man purposely shook it harder before ripping the box to pieces, holding the glass in his hand._

___"Best Friends Forever." The man said. "What? For your friend? What's the occasion?" He said, throwing it in the air and catching it in his hand continuously._

___"It's his birthday gift. Please, give it back." He pleaded._

___"Oh I see..." The man smirked. "Then you would probably mind if I did, this." The man dropped the figurine._

___Things seemed to have went dead silent and slowed down. As soon as it hit ground, there was a loud crash as the figurine broke up into tiny pieces. The pyramid cracking in half._

___He blinked back tears as he looked at his broken gift on the floor. The laughter erupting around all the gang members. He then got fired up with hate as he pulled away from whoever was holding his arms, as he jumped on the man and started punching him. He punched the man in the gut, who immediately doubled over. There was a cry as the other members grabbed him and pushed him to the already wet ground._

___"You're gonna regret that." The man growled out as he grabbed him and dragged him into a nearby alley._

___He couldn't see anything, the rain making it all the more difficult. He felt a punch to his jaw as he fell against a nearby trashcan, toppling it over with a loud crash. Something skittered away out of it, disappearing in a hole in the wall._

___A kick then came down on his stomach. Soon, the kicks rained down on him. He tried to shield himself with his arms, but in the process someone stepped on his arms, a crack sounding along with a shrill scream._

___Somehow he managed to gather enough strength as he kicked the man in the shin who then stumbled. With a grunt, the man charged. He had a small knife in his hand._

___His eyes widened when he saw the man charging towards him, he tried to move, to get away, but he was only half way standing when he turned around, the knife stabbing him in the arm instead. He fell down once again, face down in the rain._

___Big mistake._

___The rain was pouring so much that it was extremely deep, causing him to breath in water. He lifted his head to get out of the water when a foot pressed his head back into the water._

___He tried to hold his breath, but he was running out of air. Just as he was unable to hold it anymore, his head was pulled up. He sputtered and coughed as he spit out the water. He looked up into the sneering face of his capturers._

___His breathing was frantic and his arm stung. They then pushed his head back down into the water, leaving him there as they walked away, laughing._

___He slowly got up, clutching his wounded arm. With a struggle he finally stood up as he walked and half limped back to the broken glass on the ground as he dropped down to his knees and slowly picked each piece up, putting it into his pockets. A sob escaped, but held his breath so he wouldn't. His jacket somehow had got missing along with his phone so he could even make a call and tell Yugi what had happened._

___He got up again as he made the long a tortuous journey home._

* * *

___He finally made it home. He looked through the window that showed the living room. There were lights on and he can see the many friends inside. Yugi was opening gifts, and thanking everyone. He was extremely happy._

___He then wondered if Yugi missed him at all. Did he even notice that he was missing? Did any of them notice? Of course they did. They were his friends. Then, why didn't they go looking for him?_

___He shoved those negative thoughts away as he knocked on the door. He waited. No one came. He looked through the window hoping to catch someones attention, but none showed interest to what was near the window._

___No matter. There was still the spare key that was rested underneath the welcome mat._

___As he bent down to retrieve it, his arm stung that caused him to cry out silently. After he tried to keep the pain bearable, he looked under the mat._

___Nothing. No key, nothing._

___His eyes widened. Where had the key gone? He then looked upon the kitchen counter, and saw the key on the hook in the kitchen._

___"Hello!?" He called out, hitting the door loudly. He was close to tears and no one was helping. Don't they care! He was knocking frantically now. Suddenly, the music was turned off. He stopped knocking. Then, a click was heard as the door swung open._

___"What!" Was the harsh tone of Joey's voice. He glared straight at Yami. His eyes cold. Yami looked behind him. The others were staring, Yugi looking nervous as he looked away, refusing to look at Yami._

___"I-"_

___"Where were you?!" Joey yelled. "Do you know how worried everyone was. Especially Yugi! You don't know how much trouble you caused by wandering off like that. Today's his birthday and you didn't even show up! Not a present, nothing! And you call yourself a friend. All you care about is yourself! Ever since we got back from Egypt you've been distant and acting as if you're the most saddest person on earth! Yugi has been ill and sick with worrying over you. And yet you've been doing nothing!"_

___Yami sniffled as he looked at Yugi. Joey then pushed him as the last word fell out of his mouth. And pushing his wounded arm at the too. Yami cried out, the pain becoming unbearable. He burst into tears, but who would see? The rain was pouring as he stood outside getting drenched, while they ____stayed dried._

___"If you were so unhappy you should have stayed in Egypt!" Joey shouted before slamming the door, closing it._

___Yami stood there, staring at the closed door in shock. He hadn't known that he was the cause of Yugi's pain. He then slowly turned around as he wandered dazedly, no idea of where to go._

___- Flashback End -_

And so that had brought him to sitting in the pouring rain at the base of the lampost.

He was quietly wallowing in his pure despair and self hate when suddenly, his eyes bolted open. He went deep in thought, tapping into the mind link that Yugi and him still shared. He had felt a sudden rush of pain coming from the other side that caused him to worry greatly. Besides, this was the first time he felt any movement over the link since they came back from Egypt. Yugi had closed off his end. And just now it was open just for a fraction of second before it closed off again.

He walked and half limped as fast as he could to get back to the Turtle Game Shop.

It took him quite a while to get there. The music was back on and everyone seemed to be having a great time. And his fear, was Yugi on the floor, red faced as Joey and Tristan ganged up on him and was tickling him senseless.

So Yugi was not being attacked or was he being hurt.

They didn't even notice that he came. Nor did any of them notice that he was bleeding. Neither of them saw the tears, nor did he believe that they would care if he was dead or not.

He backed away from the window as he gathered all the strength that he could, and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew his feet would take him in the right direction. He felt no pain, just numbness. The tears fell, but he didn't feel sad.

Then, he stopped. He found himself standing on one of the biggest bridges in Domino that led from on end of the lake, to another. The water was icy cold and it was a long drop. He held onto the side of the bridge as he looked down, the toe of his shoes hanging off. This bridge had been known for the many people who jumped off committing suicide. And he would just be another one. Besides, he can't swim anyways, so this will be quick. He let go of the bridge, now trying to balance himself on the edge.

He closed his eyes as he assured himself one last time.

"It's okay, they won't care."

Then, he leant forward and fell.

* * *

**Sorry for the angst. I write this a long time ago, and felt the need to complete it. I was in the mood. But don't worry. Prince in the Tower is being updated later tonight! And The Dream... is being updated on Thursday, if not, earlier.**

**Thanks my dear readers. Please review!**


End file.
